


Good Intel

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Cuffs, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bumblebee needs to learn where Shockwave's lab is located, Knock Out has him resorting to some unorthodox methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intel

**Author's Note:**

> to be _perfectly_ clear: KO can stop it at any time
> 
> furthermore: this is all an [anon's](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/67128902603/sorry-i-took-so-long-im-the-anon-with-the-writing) fault and I love it~!

“ _Where_  did you say we should start looking?” Bumblebee presses.

Knock Out blinks, “I….uh….for what?”

"For Starscream and Shockwave," the scout reminds him.

Knock Out had never suspected that negotiating with Bumblebee would have the Autobot on his knees and the Decepticon without his panel. Shifting, Knock Out’s hands fidget in the cuffs with nothing to hold onto. Bumblebee had made it clear that he wasn’t to touch the scout unless he wanted everything to stop. Primus please don’t stop- “Bumblebee please I-“

"You’ll get what you want," Bumblebee crooks his finger in the Decepticon’s valve, pulling a gasp from him, "After you give me what I want. That was the deal. Remember?" The yellow mech’s glossa darts out to trace the underside of Knock Out’s spike as well, "And, after we find what we’re looking for, I’ll reward you for good intel."

Knock Out almost asks Bumblebee to promise, but he realizes how needy that would sound. Instead, he makes a show of thinking if over, even as he stares down at Bumblebee and his engine revs. “There should be a map of all of Shockwave’s labs at Darkmount,” he sends a databurst containing the coordinates just in case the scout didn’t know where it was, “And none of the consoles should be heavily encrypted because they were in Megatron’s own fortress.”

"Is that all?" Bumblebee inquires, expelling hot air onto the red mech’s spike.

"Yes!" he gasps, "I don’t know where any of his labs actually are, I swear-"

Knock Out breaks off into surprised static when all at once Bumblebee presses another finger into his valve, wraps his mouth around his spike, and his other hand traces the seam that runs up the back of his thigh.

Bumblebee pulls back with a quick, parting lick to the tip of Knock Out’s spike. “I believe you,” he smirks, working his digits deeper into the Decepticon’s valve.

The red mech opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is another surprised sound, almost a yelp this time, when Bumblebee once again leans forward to give his spike attention. Primus, the scout had only recently regained his mouth and already he could- Knock Out cries out, doubling over Bumblebee’s head. He desperately tries to think of a way to make sure his hands don’t touch yellow plating, terrified Bumblebee will stop even if it was an accident, but then the scout’s hand leaves the back of his thigh to grasp his cuffs.

Humming around Knock Out’s spike, Bumblebee guides the red mech’s hands to his doorwings. When Knock Out seems hesitant, the scout wriggles the doors into his hands.

Panting for cool air to aid his vents, Knock Out lets his hands begin to explore the plating they’ve been loosed upon. Touching the edges earns him a strong suck on his spike, and tapping out a rhythm on the glass goads the scout into pressing a third digit into his valve.

"Oh frag," he gasps, knees going weak and clanging into Bumblebee’s chest and servos bracing on the scout’s back.

Bumblebee easily supports Knock Out’s weight, and he decides not to tease the poor mech anymore. He  _had_  cooperated the entire time, after all. Revving his engine hard, Bumblebee spreads his fingers wide and quickly curls them, scraping against sensory nodes as he hilts Knock Out’s spike in his throat and swallows to send him crashing into overload.


End file.
